


Sounds Like a You Problem

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Military Academy, Pining, Roommates, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Стена, разделяющая две половины дуплекса, не обладала приемлемой изоляцией даже после хорошего ремонта. Хаксу это становится совершенно ясно после въезда его нового соседа.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounds Like a You Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940640) by [sailaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway). 



Стена, разделяющая две половины дуплекса, не обладала приемлемой изоляцией даже после хорошего ремонта. Хаксу это становится совершенно ясно после въезда его нового соседа.

Странная музыка, идущая наобум: то диссонансом, то консонансом; то останавливающиеся, то заново начинающиеся риффы. И громко. Безумно громко. Хакс закипал оттого, как гвалт и визг электрогитары рвется через все здание. И будь он проклят, если в своем собственном доме собирается использовать беруши.

Сменив пижаму на подобающую одежду, он пересек небольшую лужайку перед домом, чтобы позвонить в другую дверь. Но ответа не последовало, поскольку недавно заселившийся жилец либо не слышит звонка, либо игнорирует его, Хакс не стал гадать и просто постучал сильнее. Поняв, что все это бесполезно, он быстро зашагал обратно в свою часть дома, написал короткое, но строгое письмо, тщательно завернув его в конверт и адресовав «Соседу» быстрыми, аккуратными буквами. Музыка останавливается прежде, чем Хакс успевает вернуться обратно к двери.

Вовремя. Такое в час ночи, еще и в будний - да и вообще в любой другой - день не приносит удовольствия.

 

* * *

 

Хакс видел своего соседа всего пару раз, мельком, когда фигура в черном неуклюже направлялась от дома вниз по улице. Оба раза на нем был не по сезону толстый шарф, сложенный вокруг шеи и не дававший рассмотреть черты его лица. Когда он дома, то не зависимо от чего-либо чередует до костей лязгающую музыку и абсолютную тишину. Хакс решил поймать его в момент спокойствия.

Возможность возникает лишь однажды утром - до того, как Хакс уходит на занятия. Он слышит шаги, но знает, что пробуждение в такой час не свойственно его соседу. Дверь распахивает высокий молодой мужчина с терновыми глазами, в широкой толстовке с накинутым капюшоном, почти сразу после того, как Хакс звонит. Он явно удивлен чьему-то появлению на пороге.

— Я Брендол Хакс. Живу по соседству.

Мужчина молча оценил ситуацию, как будто только сейчас дошло, что кто-то мог жить в другой части дома. Он не спешил называть имени. Хакс ждал, подняв одну бровь.

— Кайло, — наконец сдается он.

— Кайл О?

— Кайло, — нахмурился тот из-под капюшона.

— Хорошо, Кайло, у тебя слишком громко играет музыка. Я был бы признателен, если бы ты уменьшил громкость.

— У меня не играет музыка, — туповато ответил он.

— Очевидно, что не сейчас, но прошлой ночью? Я чувствовал ее сквозь пол.

— Сноук говорит, что я могу делать все, что хочу, — он даже звучит не самодовольно, а просто сухо и невозмутимо.

— Кто такой Сноук?..

Кайло посмотрел на Хакса, как на идиота.

— Хозяин. Ты разве не в курсе?

— Я плачу аренду агентству. Впрочем, не важно. Ты не можешь делать все, что тебе вздумается и когда вздумается. Есть законы.

— Сноук сказал, что могу. Он хочет, чтобы я практиковался.

— Практиковался в чем? В вызове дьявола этим шумом, что вы называете музыкой? И какое хозяин имеет к этому отношение?

— Я в группе. Рыцари Рен. Сноук мой руководитель и позволяет оставаться здесь.

Терпение Хакса постепенно заканчивалось. Он ценил вежливость, но вот грубых людей не особо любил.

— Меня не волнует. Я пять дней в неделю на ногах.

— Звучит, как не моя забота, — ленивая наглость мужчины поражала.

— У нас у обоих будут проблемы, если ты не убавишь звук, — серьезно заявил Хакс. - Я не прошу луны с неба. Просто не…

Он замолкает, как только видит гостиную позади своего упрямого соседа. Его внимание привлекает не разбросанная повсюду музыкальная аппаратура, частично распакованные коробки вокруг или не сочетающаяся мебель, а старая церемониальная сабля в деревянном футляре на стене, которая была единственным элементом декора.

— Это твое? - Хакс кивнул в сторону комнаты.

— Моего дедушки, — даже если лицо Кайло и спрятано под капюшоном, видна заинтересованность в долгой дискуссии. Хакс замечает гордость в голосе.

— Вторая Мировая, армейский офицер, стандартный образец, — замечает Хакс. Он видит, что Кайло сбит с толку его знаниями, поэтому добавляет, — Я студент академии.

Глаза Кайло вспыхнули интересом, но он не стал зацикливаться на этом. Он дает Хаксу мельком осмотреть комнату перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

 

* * *

 

Кайло немного внимательнее к своей музыке. Немного. Иногда он забывает, или ему все равно, или, кажется, он просто хочет быть абразивным, поэтому Хаксу иногда приходится долбить в стену, забывая о солидности. Это по-детски, но Кайло нормально реагирует на такие проявления агрессии.

Но прошедшая дома вечеринка была сверх этого.

Хакс возвращается поздно, все еще в униформе после нескольких часов строевых учений и, зевая, с возмущением обнаруживает изобилие толпы перед домом. Музыка доносилась справа, ее было слышно слишком громко, даже с улицы. Своим внешним видом Хакс, как только влетел к себе, оставлял свежие следы грязи перед собой, словно Красное море.

Кайло сидит на полу в гостиной Хакса, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза. Под беспорядком темных волос спокойное лицо, и непередаваемое ощущение того, как Хакс смотрит, потрясенный, на незваного гостя, занимающего не принадлежащее ему пространство. Его сумка с грохотом падает на пол, отчего Кайло вздрагивает и распахивает глаза.

\- Может, объяснишь, что ты здесь делаешь? - залаял Хакс. - Ты переходишь все границы. Как ты вошел?

Выражение Кайло больше угрюмое, нежели виноватое.

\- Я медитировал.

Это застает Хакса врасплох; и наглость, и ни намека на то, что мужчина медитировал.

\- Делай это у себя!

Кайло снова смотрит на него, как на ненормального.

\- А что я должен сделать со всеми этими людьми?

\- Звучит, как не моя забота, - Хакс открыл дверь и отступил назад указывая Кайло на выход. - Вон отсюда.

Длинные конечности Кайло разворачиваются из позы лотоса, и он с удивительной грациозностью встает на ноги, направляясь к выходу, словно обиженный котенок. Он останавливается на пороге.

\- Знаешь, я ни с кем из этих людей не знаком, - беспристрастно пробормотал он через плечо.

Теперь был черед Хакса закрепить на нем увядающий взгляд.

\- Тогда скажи им уйти.

Судя по лицу Кайло, он не считал это возможным.

\- Это Сноук организовал, - угрюмо продолжает он, - Должно быть, промо-вечеринка. Рыцари будут играть позже.

\- Сноука здесь нет, так? И это не он должен терпеть всех этих людей, слоняющихся по газону. Господи, кто-то притащил свинью.

Хакс спускается обратно в толпу, Кайло за ним следом, расталкивая по пути кучки людей, внимательно смотрящих на Кайло, идущего по ступенькам. Хакс осматривает гостиную, забитую упакованными коробками, и обнаруживает звуковую установку, возится с кнопками - музыка выключается, и слышится разочарованный ропот толпы. На тесной самодельной сцене, святой Грааль, есть микрофон. Он хватает его с подставки.

\- Всем освободить помещение, - авторитетно говорит он в микрофон.

Его голос громче, чем должен быть, и при усилении эхо искажается, проходя через дом. Люди, вздрагивая, рефлекторно закрывают уши и глупо оглядываются по сторонам, будто он говорил на другом языке.

Хакс вздохнул.

\- Все вон, или я звоню в полицию. Я более чем уверен, что здесь найдутся наркотики.

Газон превращается в катастрофу. Кто-то оставил свинью. Но ни с чем этим Хакс не будет разбираться.

 

* * *

 

Сон Хакса прервался диким криком и звуком разбитого стекла. Он вскочил с кровати, чтобы добраться до телефона и набрать 911, но не мог найти его в темноте. Он чувствует мощный прилив адреналина, пока мчится по газону и врывается через открытую дверь другой части дома.

После быстрого анализа, он приходит к выводу, что его сосед, по факту, вовсе не ограблен и не убит, хотя по состоянию этого места сразу и не догадаешься.

Какие-то записи разбросаны, как игральные карты, перевернутый светильник с разбитой лампой, а из прорезей на кушетке вываливается белая набивка.

В центре бардака - Кайло, темные глаза горели под переплетающимися волосами, а грудь вздымалась от напряжения. В его руке та самая старая сабля, кисточка болтается, его предплечье намертво перевязано.

\- Так вот как ты обходишься с антиквариатом? - все, что смог выдать Хакс.

Лицо Кайло выглядело диким, и Хакс, будучи главным в исследовании Обороны и Стратегии, прибегает к отступлению.

 

* * *

 

В это воскресенье Кайло дает Хаксу понять, что действительно имеет талант, помимо его авангардных замашек. Должно быть, акустическая гитара (возможно, свою чудовищно визжащую электрогитару Кайло сломал во время одного из своих припадков), а мелодия, струящаяся сквозь стены, звучит мягко, красиво и одиноко.

И в момент, когда она все же прекращается, Хакс выходит на улицу, чтобы закурить. Тихо подкрадывалась зима, и он мог видеть свое дыхание, что мешалось вместе с дымом сигареты в тонком утреннем свете. Трава блестела морозным инеем.

\- Тебя трудно принять за курильщика, пряничный, - слышится знакомый, низкий голос. Кайло, бездельничая, развалился рядом на ступеньках, опираясь на локти так, словно бетон вовсе не покрыт льдом. Хакс спокойно смотрит на него, прежде чем выпустить струю дыма в его сторону.

\- Не будешь возражать, если я одолжу моющего средства на стирку? - сказал тот.

\- Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под "одолжить". Ты предполагаешь его вернуть?

Кайло лишь немного прищурил глаза.

Когда Хакс заканчивает курить, он идет в общий подвал, чтобы закинуть свои мокрые вещи в сушилку. Кайло так же спускается вниз, громко топая по шаткой деревянной лестнице, с охапкой белья в руках. И, пока закидывает вещи в открытую стиральную машину, он, осмотрев рубашку, одетую на нем, снимает ее и решает так же кинуть к остальным вещам.

Хакс почувствовал быструю пульсацию, прошедшую через него. Оторопев, он сосредотачивается на установке нужно режима сушилки (она старая и прихотливая), но краем глаза он сознательно смотрит на Кайло, как в огромной рамке: широкая напряженная спина, спортивные штаны с низкой посадкой. Вообще, Хакс предпочитает быть в курсе своих эмоций и мыслей, но в не этот раз. Мешающие мысли пропадают, как радиопомехи.

Сушилка начинает гул и он ретируется вверх по лестнице с нетронутым хладнокровием.

 

* * *

 

Кайло звонит в дверь. Хакс видит его отличительный силуэт через овальное матовое окно в двери.

\- Что тебе нужно?

Кайло выглядит оскорбленным.

\- С чего ты взял, что мне что-то нужно?

Хакс поднял одну бровь. Кайло шаркнул ногой.

\- Можешь дать зажигалку?..

\- Зачем?

Кайло предпочел проигнорировать вопрос.

\- Куда-то собрался? - вместо того, чтобы требовать нужную вещицу, он рассматривает костюм Хакса и наполовину завязанный галстук.

\- Вечеринка. В канун Нового Года, - внезапно до него дошло, для чего Кайло нужна зажигалка. - Между прочим, фейерверки на улицах запрещены.

В изгибе рта Кайло читается самодовольность и злонамеренность. Хакс выуживает из кухонного ящика паршивую пластиковую "Bic", чувствуя, что не получит ее обратно.

Девушка, которую Хакс из прихоти приводит домой, милая, дочь конгрессмена или кого-то в этом роде, изящная блондинка и очень веселая. Напитки были крепкими, и он заслуживает небольшую поблажку перед занятиями.

Пока он провожает ее до такси следующим утром, шторы, подергиваемые Кайло, разоблачают шпионаж. Хакс многозначительно указывает на разбросанные по всей улице кусочки бумаги и пластиковые трубочки. В ответ на это Кайло жестом послал его куда подальше, даже для него это выглядело более угрожающе, чем было необходимо, как считал Хакс.

 

* * *

 

У Кайло очередная истерика. Они говорили ранее, и он был в хорошем расположении духа. Потом он на время ушел, и его возвращение было обоснованным, он лихорадочно хлопнул входной дверью, и дальше все это только ухудшалось. Хакс оставил бы это просто так, если бы не приближалась полночь, и ему не нужно было бы идти на изнурительные занятия завтра. Хакс дубасит по стене, но Кайло реагирует ревом, стуча в ответ.

\- Прекрати это, Кайло! - вопит Хакс, не особо гордый тем, что опустился до его уровня, но в край задолбался и не в состоянии бороться с этим безумием.

\- Займись своим делом! - голосит Кайло, как разъяренный зверь.

\- Приди и заставь меня!

Это было просто насмешкой, гиперболой; но Кайло понял все буквально, и теперь Хакс мог слышать, как он направляется прямо к нему.

\- Паршивец, ну уж нет.

И без раздумий Хакс засовывает босые ноги в сапоги, настолько зол, что даже не зашнуровал их, и накидывает на себя пальто, наплевав на то, что он в одном нижнем белье.

Они встречаются на протоптанной дорожке между сторонами дома.

\- Твой ущерб...

\- Ты не владеешь этим чертовым домом...

\- Ты, как мальчишка...

\- Ты не знаешь дряни...

\- ...несдержанный и психически больной...

\- ...исходящей от тебя...

\- ...контролируй гнев...

Они оскорбляли и орали друг на друга до хрипоты, дыхание струилось между ними. Когда Кайло схватил Хакса за переднюю часть пальто, тот инстинктивно ударил сильным апперкотом. Кайло пошатнулся назад, глаза расширились - удар пришелся на губу, а кончики пальцев Хакса от этого покраснели. Они уставились друг на друга, Кайло потормошил щеку языком, Хакс уже собирался рвануть от него подальше.

Это толкает Хакса на мысль, что все это абсурд; он устал, руки онемели, горло болит, это все ниже него.

\- Посмешище, я бросаю это, - прошипел он и развернулся на пятке.

\- Мы не закончили, - слышится рычание позади, и Хакс чувствует, как его потащили назад; они дрались, скользя по снегу, и, падая, получали сильные удары в спину и бока. К счастью (ведь это грязная борьба), Хакс сумел крепко ухватить Кайло за волосы и грубо дернуть его. Взвыв, тот отпустил его.

\- Это все, - процедил Хакс, идя задом, чтобы избежать удара со спины. Кайло не останавливается и бросается снова, тянясь к вороту пальто. Хакс очень подвижен и хорошо обучен, но Кайло сильнее, он как зверь, и легко тащит Хакса на себя.

Поцелуй вызывает у Хакса больший шок, чем если бы его ударили. Он чувствует на вкус кровь и безумие. Как металл. Глаза открыты, губы Кайло скошены неприятно, холодно, и это парализует Хакса до сердцебиения, пока он яростно не отталкивает его назад.

Они отрываются одновременно, словно брошены врозь. Хакс делает пару медленных, осторожных шагов назад, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Кайло выглядит неудовлетворенным, заведенным, облизывая языком линию губ.

Хакс неровно вздыхает холодный воздух, болезненно ощущающийся в легких.

\- Не будем больше говорить об этом.

Кайло разворачивается в сторону, исподлобья поглядывая через плечо, как Хакс скрывается в своей части дома. Мокрые подолы джинсов волочатся, а Хакс только сейчас понял, что Кайло был бос все это время.

На следующий день Хакс, будто бы зная, что справится, получил высший балл за боевую подготовку

* * *

 

\- Мне кажется, что Сноук хочет заменить меня, - примечает Кайло, угрюмо глядя в свой стакан.

Был дождь, он потерял свой ключ, и Хакс неохотно пустил его до прибытия слесаря. Теперь он просто сидел на низком диване, согнув ноги в коленях и почти прижимая их к груди, оставляя влажное пятно на белой обивке.

\- Он нашел девчонку из Аризоны. Может, Нью-Мексико. Говорит, что ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет "тащить группу". Кто-то, кто действительно хочет этим заниматься. Говорит, что мне нужно прилагать больше усилий.

\- Я могу поручиться, что ты практикуешься каждый чертов день и ночь, - отрезал Хакс.

Его не должно это заботить, но Кайло выглядит потрепанным, а мокрые волосы создают впечатление неухоженного бродяги.

В совокупности плечи Кайло выглядят грубо, пока он снова и снова прижимает подушечку большого пальца к стеклу. До того, как Хакс заявляет ему, что это раздражает. Кайло снова анализирует свой напиток, стоящий нетронутым на журнальном столике. Хакс деликатно откашлялся, немного стукнув по подставке для стаканов. Кайло смотрит на них, как на инородные объекты, пока молча не берет один. К вечеру солнце отблескивает в нетронутом бурбоне. Хакс бы не предложил, но Кайло был заносчив и спросил напрямик.

\- Если ты собираешься выпить, то поторопись с этим. У меня ночное моделирование, и еще я должен подготовиться к отъезду. Нет, нет, - предупреждает он, как только замечает блеск в глазах Кайло. - Никаких вечеринок.

\- Это моя половина, пряничный. И я могу устраивать вечеринки, если захочу.

\- Похоже, что в прошлый раз ты не особо ей наслаждался. А в этот раз я на помощь не приду.

К утру, когда он вернется, одно из окон Кайло будет заколочено, а с водосточного желоба будет свисать один красный серпантин.

 

* * *

 

Хакс едет домой в одну из ночей, когда слышит звонок от неизвестного номера. Но голос он сразу узнает.

\- Где ты откопал мой номер?

Кайло тяжело дышит.

\- Забери меня.

\- В чем дело?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты забрал меня.

Место встречи не так далеко, и, глубоко вздохнув, Хакс меняет свой маршрут.

Кайло сидит на платформе около служебного входа на сцену, сложив руки на коленях. Он поднимает голову, когда автомобильные фары освещают его. Хакс нервно вдыхает при виде рассекающей потрепанное лицо Кайло окровавленной раны. Он лишь приоткрыл окно до небольшой щелки, пока Кайло идет, запинаясь, одной рукой держась за щеку, другую - прижимая к боку.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я дам выпачкать кровью всю мою машину...

\- Впусти меня, - вяло говорит Кайло, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Хакса смягчиться.

Кайло выглядит безмолвной, темной фигурой на заднем сидении. Хакс то и дело переключается между ним и дорогой, на случай, если он вдруг упадет в обморок или что-то еще.

\- Тебе нужна скорая.

\- Я не застрахован.

\- Слушай, я одолжу тебе денег...

\- Только не доктор.

 

 

* * *

 

Кайло выглядел громоздким и неуместным за кухонным столом Хакса, словно огромная, грустная ворона, сидящая на стуле. Порезы были длинными, но не глубокими и сейчас только медленно кровоточили, пока Хакс с аптечкой обрабатывал их. Он никогда раньше ее не использовал.

\- Если не заживет, то я не виноват.

\- Не виноват, - Кайло поглядывал на него своим янтарным глазом, другой - опухший - был закрыт. На густых ресницах была кровь.

\- Может, расскажешь что произошло?

\- Мы были хэдлайнерами этим вечером. Я увидел за кулисами Рэй и... подвергся нападению, - с каждым последующим словом у Хакса все больше и больше складывается впечатление, что Кайло сам все выдумывает, - Сноук будет недоволен. Рэй наверняка сейчас там, на моем месте... Убил бы.

\- Итак, вы с ним решили подраться, и он рассек тебе лицо.

\- Она. Рей. Девушка из Нью-Мексико.

Хакс кинул более едкий комментарий.

\- Ты никогда не перестаешь забавлять, Кайло.

Кайло проигнорировал его и хотел было осмотреться, но Хакс дернул его обратно за подбородок.

\- Не двигайся, - пальцы повернули челюсть вверх, выравнивая голову.

\- Твоя часть лучше моей.

\- Они идентичные, - кисло ответил Хакс. - Просто у тебя все дело в дезорганизации и деструкции.

Кайло раздумывает, затем посмеивается, что больше похоже на гул в горле, чем на смех.

\- Звучит, как название для альбома. Быть может, возьму.

Он выглядит, почти как мальчишка, дергая ногой, пока Хакс заканчивает аккуратный ряд бинтов. Он интересуется, останется ли шрам. Возможно. Кайло находит, что он из тех, кому это нравится. Без раздумий Хакс провел пальцем по губе Кайло, на которой осталась кровь, но, не спеша убирать руку, остановился на ней. Кайло перестает ерзать.

\- Почему ты терпишь Сноука? - ровно говорит Хакс и отворачивается, чтобы сложить аптечку. - Ты не можешь найти себе другого руководителя?

\- Он работает в этой отрасли дольше, чем я себя помню. Он знает, что делает.

\- Больше похоже на то, что он ставит тебя против другого таланта. Даже ваша группа не звучит лояльно. Нужны ли они тебе? Ты можешь начать сольную карьеру.

Кайло застывает на словах Хакса, будто он предложил что-то неприемлемое. Соскользнув со стула, он тыкнул рану, а Хакс отдернул его руку.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - обиженно говорит Хакс ему вслед, пока тот крадется к входной двери.

Потом, забросив аптечку обратно в шкаф, пробормотал себе:

\- Хрен неблагодарный.

На следующее утро Хакс обнаруживает на ступеньках что-то прямоугольной формы, завернутое в белое полотенце. Прежде чем забрать подозрительный предмет, он легонько пихнул его ногой. Это выпечка ("Кайло умеет печь?") ароматная, румяная буханка. Хакс втянул носом запах, и отрезал кусочек пряника.

 

* * *

 

\- Куда собрался? - окликнул его Кайло, пока Хакс загружал в машину чемодан.

\- Ничего особенного, - отвечает он, держа сигарету в зубах. - Первым делом с утра я улетаю к родителям.

\- К родителям? - фыркнул Кайло, звуча для всего мира, как подросток.

\- Да, к родителям. И я полагаю, что у тебя они тоже есть.

Лицо Кайло скорбно и угрюмо исказилось, и Хакс отводит взгляд, захлопывая багажник. Когда он по бетонной дорожке возвращается в свою часть, Кайло вытягивает ноги, откинувшись на верхнюю ступеньку.

\- Где живут твои родители? - спрашивает Кайло. Хакс останавливается, решая, идти к нему или нет; последний раз затянув сигарету, он гасит ее в пепельнице, стоящей на ступеньках. Выдохнув, он пересекает газон по уже растоптанной тропинке между двумя частями дома и встает перед Кайло, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Северная Калифорния.

Кайло в неведении покосился на него. Из-за него прерывался свет, падающий на крыльцо.

\- У тебя нет акцента.

\- Мы много переезжали. Я не там вырос.

\- Кто едет домой на весенние каникулы? - Кайло все еще сидит, но на несколько ступеней выше, оказываясь на уровне глаз. - Думал, что речь шла о Флориде, Канкуне. Солнечное удовольствие.

\- Я обгораю на солнце, - сухо парирует Хакс.

Кайло даже улыбнулся, смягчив выражение лица.

\- Да, конечно, пряничный.

\- Я говорил тебе не называть меня так.

\- Брендол, - осторожно пробует Кайло, как будто это иноземное слово, ожидая реакции Хакса.

\- И так тоже. Это имя моего отца.

\- Отца, - фыркает Кайло

\- Отца, - подтверждает Хакс, зажимая переносицу. Он еще даже не сел в самолет, но уже чувствует, как гудит в голове.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не ехать? - вдруг серьезно выдал Кайло, склонив голову, словно щенок, - Глядя на тебя не скажешь, что тебе это по душе.

\- Они - мои родители. Навещать их, когда они попросят, - как твоя обязанность. Тем более, что отец платит за мое образование и выдает мне стипендию.

\- Ты прям избалованный маленький принц! - это, честное слово, насмешка; Хакс смотрит, сомнительно воспринимая потешное обвинение, не соответствующее мрачному характеру его соседа. - Знаешь, я задавался вопросом, почему тебе разрешили жить вне кампуса, а не в казармах. Ты из богатой семьи. Папочка выпускник? Хороший дарователь?

Хакс не был уверен, почему заметил искру в глазах Кайло, когда тот тепло улыбнулся, сморщив уголки губ, тем не менее, он замечает.

\- Ты пьян?

Кайло покрутил рукой в воздухе.

\- Та-а-ак себе. Или наоборот.

Хакс закатил глаза.

\- Не удивительно, почему ты такой приветливый.

Кайло вскакивает и исчезает внутри, в приподнятом расположении духа возвращаясь с ящиком на ступеньки.

\- Господи, - бормочет Хакс, снова потерев лоб.

\- Не совсем, - Кайло вручает ему ящик в качестве подарка. В нем полно разных бутылок, по-видимому, произвольно собранных с полки винного магазина. Одна из них падает, и Хакс пренебрежительно отшатывается.

\- Мой рейс в шесть часов. И я не собираюсь пить это дешевое дерьмо.

\- Я не собираюсь пить это дешевое дерьмо, - передразнил его фальцетом, не особо впечатляюще Кайло. - Конечно... Ты же настоящий пример для подражания с хорошим вкусом. - Он все еще протягивает коробку.

В другой раз можно было бы легко отказаться, но видя альтернативу провести остаток вечера наедине со своими мыслями и мигренью...

\- Хорошо, - смягчается Хакс, - но я принесу свое спиртное.

 

* * *

 

Повреждения, которые кушетка потерпела от сабли, теперь были скрыты под чехлом. По-видимому, Кайло захотел включить термостат, поэтому Хакс уже час сидит без свитера, развалившись, с удобно засученными рукавами и расстегнутой верхней пуговицей. Напротив него, сидя в кресле "Papasan", лениво играет на своей акустической гитаре Кайло; даже не песню, а просто перебирает пальцами струны, наигрывая что-то бессвязное и блюзовое.

\- Четыре года обучения, - прислушиваясь лишь краем уха, подмечает Хакс, - и это самое высшее заведение, которое я когда-либо заканчивал.

Кайло замедляется и перестает играть.

\- Четыре года? Ты выпускник?

\- Да, я выпустился в конце Мая.

Кайло считает в уме.

\- Два с половиной месяца прошло только.

\- Угу.

\- Я никогда не думал об этом, - из-под бродящих по струнам пальцев Кайло доносились неясные, протяжные ноты. - Предполагал, что ты моложе. Что будешь делать после? Когда станешь офицером. Тебя наверняка дислоцируют куда-нибудь.

\- Да, именно так.

В голосе Кайло чувствовалось волнение, но Хакс слишком расслаблен, чтобы следить за этим. Кайло перестал играть, неустанно щелкая кольцом по неку гитары. Хакса это вряд ли сейчас беспокоит.

\- Ты когда-нибудь вспоминал наш поцелуй? - может, всему виной алкоголь, но голос Кайло звучал хрипло, темный взгляд был напряженным и расплывчатым.

Должно быть, одна лампа в гостиной уже не потребляла электричества, судя по свету (или его отсутствию), она затухала, бросая тень на лицо Кайло. Заживающий шрам бледно-розового цвета, видимый при дневном свете, был почти незаметен сейчас. На Хаксе сфокусировался прожигающий взгляд.

\- Ты имел ввиду, как ты нахально набросился на меня? - поправил его Хакс.

Оборона Кайло, хоть и не совсем, но немного рухнула, и он, сдаваясь, ссутулился и, пока смотрел на лады, сжал губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Я бы мог отвезти тебя в аэропорт, - начал он, - тогда бы тебе не пришлось платить за парковку и возвращать машину назад.

Хакс презрительно фыркнул, будто у него закончился напиток.

\- Да, я был бы рад получить те куски, что от нее останутся. У тебя вообще права есть?

\- На машину - нет, зато есть лицензия пилота.

Хакс впал в замешательство.

\- Ты серьезно?

Кайло кивнул, довольный тем, что заинтересовал Хакса.

\- А вождение автомобиля - это как низкий полет, - невозмутимо заявил он.

Хакс не смог сдержаться, чтобы не усмехнуться.

\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

Кайло тепло смотрит на него, не теряя осторожности.

\- И на долго ли ты уезжаешь? - вскользь спросил он.

\- На целую неделю. Неужто будешь скучать? - Хакс усмехнулся над своей шуткой, ожидая дерзкого ответа, но Кайло следил за его губами, словно очарованный звуком.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, когда ты будешь чего-то стоить, - его голос прозвучал грубо и серьезно, Хакс даже не уверен, что не ослышался.

Кайло сидит на краешке стула, едва ли не дрожащий от сдерживаемого темперамента. Некоторое время он больше не пил, по-видимому, переступил границу.

\- Ты, должно быть, пьян, - заключает Хакс.

Он не знал, что еще сказать.

\- Как и я. Не могу поверить, что ты меня уболтал принять в этом участие.

\- Тебе надо больше улыбаться, пряничный, - лицо Кайло выглядело задумчивым, -Тебе идет.

\- Я просил не называть меня так.

\- Рыженький. Агент Оранж*.

\- Теперь это просто оскорбительно.

\- Рыжий генерал.

Хакс самоуничтожительно ухмыляется.

\- Возможно. Однажды.

\- Тебе по душе? - Кайло отвел взгляд, представляя себе это, и дернул пару зловещих нот на шестой струне. - Генерал Хакс, - он просто паясничал, но от этого имени даже по спине Хакса пробежала дрожь.

\- Звучит устрашающе, - продолжает Кайло, скрестив руки на верхней части гитары. - Я бы испугался, - его тон легок, он смутил Хакса своим взглядом так, что он будто медленно таял под ним.

\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Прямолинейность Хакса немного ошеломила Кайло, будто он не ожидал, что тот его окликнет.

\- Как?

\- Я не знаю как... - Хакс подражает ему, наклонившись вперед и окидывая его чрезмерно нежным взглядом. - Будто хочешь, чтобы я подошел к тебе и съел.

\- Кто сказал, что нет?

Хакс моргнул один раз, второй (а Кайло и бровью не повел), перед тем как зевнуть и потереть глаза. Кайло перестает дергать струны, разрушив этим атмосферу своей привычной раздражающей странности.

\- Ты нарочно раздражаешь?

\- Ты считаешь, что я раздражаю, Хакс?

Это показывает, что Кайло не только надоедает Хаксу ради этого, но еще и то, что он действительно выглядит недовольным. Хакс изливает бурную экспрессию; он привык к неустойчивому настроению Кайло, но реакция кажется неуважительной.

\- Ты какой-то причудливый сейчас, да, - он ставит пустой стакан на боковой столик (без подстаканников, конечно, - у Кайло таковых не имеется) и снова протирает глаза, - Уже поздно, я пойду обратно.

Когда он встает, Кайло - следом за ним, стукнув гитарой о пол, от чего струны раздражительно задребезжали.

\- Ты вот так просто обидел меня и теперь уйдешь?

\- Чего? Если тебе хочется, чтобы я тебя обидел - пожалуйста, но сейчас я этого не делал. Похоже, ты просто много выпил.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я поверхностный человек?

\- В чем проблема? Тебе по душе борьба?

Что-то заставляет блеск в глазах Кайло потухнуть, авось пронесет от внезапной агрессии. Хакс поворачивается, пытаясь вспомнить, где он оставил свой свитер.

\- Конечно, я не могу просто болтать со своим соседом, как все нормальные люди, - бормочет он, пока ищет за диваном. - Потому что мой сосед - не нормальный человек.

\- Ты и сам не очень-то и нормальный, - Кайло будто бросает вызов. - Типичный горделивый лицемер, считающий, что он выше всего этого.

Хакс не может найти этот чертов свитер. Он признает, что это бессмысленно, махнув рукой.

\- Ради Бога, можешь не сдерживаться, Кайло. Но делай это со своими вещами, а не мной. Вижу, приближается истерика. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Кайло закрыл собой выход.

\- Уйди, - командует Хакс.

Не смотря на то, что все это время они валяли дурака, Кайло тяжело дышит, лихорадочно смотря на Хакса. Тот чувствует всплеск адреналина в напряженном теле. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, но опускает их по швам. Вздыхает, оценивая свои возможности мирного выхода из ситуации.

\- Мы можем не делать этого?

Кайло покрутил губами.

\- Ты просто боишься, что я вытру тобой пол.

В итоге, все свелось к этому. Они царапались и дрались на полу, как дети, потому что даже если они и выпили не так уж много, этого было достаточно, чтобы поддеть их физическое состояние. Хакс завелся, сидя верхом на талии Кайло, пока они сцепились, раздавая друг другу удары. От Кайло прилетает тычка, которая пришлась по скуле Хакса, а затем он хватает его за волосы.

\- Ты, сукин сын, - выдавливает из себя Хакс, и перед глазами плывет.

Он снова прибегает к старой тактике, схватив Кайло за волосы и прижав его к полу. Это утихомиривает Кайло, как транквилизатор. Он неравномерно и тяжело дышит, зрачки расширяются, и вены выступают на его шее. Должно быть, он зацепил Хакса локтем, потому что вся нижняя губа разбита.

Хакс целует его прежде, чем тот сознательно проявляет желание это сделать. Сурово, подчиняя. Кайло, со всем своим пылом и жестокостью, поддается ему, хватаясь руками за его лицо. Хакс запускает теперь уже обе руки в волосы Кайло, не очень мягко, немного встряхивая, будто непослушного пса, он берет его за шкирку. Бедра Кайло изгибаются под ним, Хакс прижимается сильнее своими, держа его под контролем. Губы Кайло настолько мягкие, пальцы поднимаются выше, хватаясь за бицепсы Хакса.

Телефон Хакса дребезжит, тревожным звонком пробуждая его от странного сна. Он подтягивается, моргая, смотрит вниз на Кайло. Тот молча моргает в ответ тяжелыми веками, проигнорировав его.

Он скатывается с кровати, выуживая из кармана телефон. Ошиблись номером. В любом случае, он уезжает.

 

* * *

 

В первый раз случившееся можно было принять за случайность и закрыть на это глаза. Во второй? Ни за что.

Он сидит в терминале, взволнованно барабаня пальцами по бедру. В животе пусто, и он не уверен: результат это наскоро съеденного завтрака, легкого похмелья или прошлой ночи. Может, все сразу.

Он по-прежнему может чувствовать его. Ощущать пучок его волос в руке, его торс между бедер Хакса. Как трутся друг о друга их джинсы. Это приходило ему голову только по пути в аэропорт, как бесхитростно, но все еще нагло Кайло приходил к нему каждый вечер. Теперь он краснеет в нехарактерном для него забвении, и неожиданное чувство... вины? сожаления?

Ему стоит еще подумать об этом. Так уж случилось, что у него есть еще несколько часов свободного времени.

Он выпалил текст, даже не проверив его.

"Ты записан в моем телефоне как Флай-лоу* Кайло".

Ответ приходит ему, когда он приземляется.

"Заметано. Рыжий Генерал".

Хакс принял душ после того, как распаковал чемодан, (полеты всегда создавали у него чувство чумазости) и в отделанной плиткой душевой изо всех сил он пытается взять себя в руки. Но не в состоянии нейтрализовать свой ум, сразу же кончает от мучительного чувства в теле и возбуждения, поддаваясь видениям темных сияющих волос и бархатных губ.

 

* * *

 

У двери Хакса показывается мужчина. Седой, с усталым лицом и выглядит обескураженным, видя Хакса, он берет себя в руки и спрашивает Бена Соло, Хакс качает головой.

\- Нет, простите, он не живет здесь.

\- Вы уверены? - он смотрит на рваный клочок бумаги в руке. - Разве это неверный адрес?

Бейсболка мужчины с логотипом аэроклуба на фоне вышитого серебряного самолета изношена по краям. Внимание Хакса привлекает длинный нос мужчины, с морщинами по углам, опасливо, но с надеждой смотрящие глаза.

Какое-то смутное подозрение.

\- Возможно, я видел его, - осторожно говорит Хакс. - Мой сосед иногда устраивает вечеринки. Как он выглядит?

\- Высокий, может даже выше, чем когда я видел его в последний раз. Темные волосы. Длинные. Лицо усеяно веснушками. У меня есть старое фото в машине...

Хакс кивнул головой влево

\- Спросите по-соседству.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы услышать повышенные голоса. Не заботясь о своей чрезмерной любопытности, он выглядывает в окно, затем, ругнувшись, выскакивает на улицу, когда видит быстро убегающего по аллее мужчину, следом за которым - Кайло, несущийся вниз по ступенькам и размахивающий старой саблей. Он не должен вмешиваться, но черта с два он позволит Кайло убить человека на лужайке перед домом.

Судя по тому, как Кайло шагает, он похож на иммобилизированного хищника, вертящего саблей; оттого, как он сильно ее сжал, кожа на пальцах побелела. Хакс хочет ему заявить, что он сошел с ума, но вряд ли в таком состоянии Кайло найдет это замечание уместным. Хакс не настолько бескорыстен, чтобы встать между ними, но он украдкой подобрался к нему на безопасное расстояние, попадая в его поле зрения.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то вызвал полицию? - заявляет Хакс, пытаясь достучаться до его чувства самосохранения. - Люди, едущие сейчас, в утро понедельника, на работу, обязательно увидят, как большой лунатик размахивает саблей.

Кайло, казалось, не слышал его, нещадно смотря на старика, на чьем обветренном лице читается легкий трепет грусти, нежели страха. Теперь у Хакса не остается сомнений в их схожести. Мужчина умоляюще шагает вперед.

\- Я солидарен с твоим соседом, Бен...

\- Бена больше нет, - выпалил Кайло.

Хаксу хотелось посмеяться над драматичностью всего этого, но у Кайло было смертельно опасное оружие, и это была не шутка, поэтому он воздержался от комментария. Водитель микроавтобуса, замедлившегося около дома, уставился на Кайло, и тот неохотно опустил саблю, когда заметил это. Хакс извинился перед стариком, пока едва ли мог сдерживать Кайло.

 

* * *

 

Кайло сделал тату. Черный круг размером с ладонь со звездой или чем-то похожим внутри красовался на его груди. Хакс не мог хорошо рассмотреть его, поскольку находится под пристальным вниманием Кайло, но старается держать его хотя бы на расстоянии втянутой руки.

\- Ты сказал ему, где я, - обвиняет его Кайло, тыча в него пальцем, но в какой-то степени, Хакса это даже не заботит.

\- Он спросил. Он знал тебя. Он же твой отец, так?

\- И ты сказал ему, где я!

\- Я не знал, что вы не ладите!

У Кайло нет никаких опровержений, и он с ревом бросает саблю, которая, попав в стену, со стуком падает на пол. Он запустил обе руки в его волосы, крепко сжав их; глаза сияли, наполненные слезами. Он будто сейчас рассыпется, а вся сущность Хакса упиралась в одну необузданную, грубую эмоцию. У него была тысяча вопросов (первый в списке - почему Кайло счел разумным преследовать своего отца с проклятой саблей!), но это подождет. Он не может остаться здесь, погруженный во всю эту мелодраму.

\- Разберись в себе, Кайло, - холодно заявляет он.

Когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, он замечает свой давно потерянный свитер, накинутый на электрогитару, лежащую на кушетке. Он колеблется. Он был дорогим и одним из его любимых. Но ему придется обойти беспорядок соседа, чтобы вернуть его.

Может, у Кайло и не было оружия, но слезы были гораздо опаснее.

Хакс не любит обниматься. Только рукопожатия. Если и гладит кого-то по спине, то только по особым случаям. Сильный физический контакт не уместен; слишком, слишком близко. Но, видимо, он сделал исключение, и волосы Кайло вдруг защекотали его лицо, а тот дрожащими руками обхватил Хакса, не издавая ни звука.

Что-то саднящее и живое в нуждающейся прижаться к Хаксу обнаженной груди Кайло, движение мышц спины теплое, искреннее и живое под раскрытыми ладонями Хакса; тело говорит громче слов. Хакс борется с побуждением прижаться губами к шее Кайло, мягко, успокаивая дрожащие на ней вены, и он борется с этим, борется каждой клеткой.

Хакс не мастер говорить ласковые слова. Естественно, они так и норовят вырваться, но застревают где-то в горле. Но он делает все возможное, формулируя свое наставление, чтобы оно как можно более убедительно выразило его непередаваемое беспокойство за своего ужасно буйного соседа.

\- Я верю, что ты во всем разберешься, Кайло. Я верю.

Кайло крепко обнял его, почувствовал что-то щемящее, когда Хакс неохотно отпустил его. Вернувшись в свою часть дома, он решил не оставлять разборку с этим.

 

* * *

 

Они снова вернулись к музыке. Эти крайне неприятные завывания диссонансом просто созданы, чтобы подрывать психическое здоровье. Хаксу интересно: намеренно ли Кайло подстрекает его (эта неблагозвучная какофония просто не может быть случайной), впрочем, того не волнуют жалобы на это. Неудобство от берушей даже больше, чем от влияния музыки.

Он не хочет об этом думать. Не может; слишком много дел: финальные экзамены, толстые папки с документами, подготовка к различным церемониям, офицерская подготовка в Джорджии. Но ночью, во время этого дрейфа во сне, его мозг подстраивается под частоту Кайло. Проявился ли снова его внутренний предок, случилось ли что-то с их группой, но вечеринок больше не было (были ли у Кайло вообще друзья), никаких истерик и (газон не ухожен, он до сих пор не понял, что Кайло его раньше подстригал, Хаксу никогда не приходило в голову ухаживать за лужайкой), как бонус, неизменный канал с бесконечной подачей: Кайло, Кайло, Кайло.

У Хакса странное ощущение, будто лишился какого-то решающего промежутка времени. Это после того, как они выскользнули из жизни друг друга, как будто бы стадия затмения, Кайло бы навсегда остался загадкой для него, увековечен просто как один чудаковатый сосед, который появился во время обучения в академии.

Хакс упаковал вещи заранее, чтобы не делать этого в последнюю минуту. Он отдавал предпочтение минимализму, жилое пространство не загромождено чем попало, даже после прожитых здесь четырех лет. Первые три из них по-соседству жила вдова. Милая, тихая вдовушка, которая его беспокоила, только когда приходила за сахаром.

Как-то ночью он изучал содержимое холодильника в погруженном во тьму доме. Он помедлил перед тем, как пойти в гостиную и постучал по стене.

\- Кайло? Электричество вырубилось?

\- Да, - приходит приглушенный ответ. - Уличные фонари тоже. Думаю, что и вся энергосистема.

\- Черт. Я рассчитывал поужинать.

\- У тебя нет ничего, что не нужно готовить?

\- Немного. Я использовал почти все, перед тем как уехать, - Хакс мысленно подсчитывает свои запасы. - Арахисовое масло и желе.

\- Ты, как хочешь, а я закажу пиццу, - осенило. - Я могу получить две за купон.

 

* * *

 

\- Кто ест пиццу ножом и вилкой?

На эту дерзость Хакс не соизволил ответить.

Кайло откопал старый походный фонарь, бросающий теплый, дрожащий свет вокруг, на потрепанный кухонный стол. Он опустил свои волосы до плеч. Более заметны закрученные локоны, складывалось впечатление, что это черная, как смола, львиная грива.

\- Я должен знать, - начинает Хакс, чтобы как-то отвлечь себя, - прежде, чем я... уеду. Что стало с группой?

\- Сноук сказал, что если я не оправдаю своего потенциала, он меня заменит кем-то, кто оправдает, - лицо Кайло помрачнело от тяжести неудачи. - Думаю, он не блефует. Под конец он выглядел... жутким.

Холодная искра... защиты? Но крепкий, как танк, Кайло вряд ли в ней нуждается. У Хакса кольнуло в животе.

\- Жутким?

\- Ну, не жутким, - Кайло досадно помотал головой, правильно прочтя мысли Хакса. - Властным. Чрезмерно. Сунул нос в мою жизнь, будто по работе.

Хакс привел в порядок волосы; глупая реакция. Кайло слегка, хитро улыбнулся.

\- Но я рад, что ты беспокоишься обо мне.

Хакс пытается занять себя стаканом воды.

\- Я даже официально не исключен, - продолжает Кайло, уплетая пиццу, и неправдоподобно спокойно. Он опустил глаза, чтобы скрыть обиду. - Он перестал связываться со мной, и я не мог добраться до него. Группа осталась прежней. Не думаю, что они вообще беспокоились обо мне. Последний раз, когда мы были вместе, они сказали, что я... несдержанный.

\- Точно, - согласился Хакс, и Кайло пнул его под столом.

Нужно было сказать что-то, чтобы успокоить Кайло, отвлечь от потери (не на должном уровне, но, очевидно, высоко ценимого) наставника, но попытки что-то составить кажутся банальными и несвязными. Хакс озадачивает его на некоторое время, пока они молча едят.

\- Я уверен, что ты найдешь нового руководителя, который будет уважать и ценить тебя, - наконец выдает он. Коротко и благозвучно.

Кайло поднял одну бровь, не веря в завуалированную похвалу. Заметив это, Хакс решает слегка перевести тему, положив столовые приборы в положение шести часов на тарелке.

\- И на что ты жил все это время?

\- В основном, продавая оборудование. У меня его было много. Сноук бы уже выселил меня, но я выследил его на шоу и убедил позволить мне платить аренду.

\- Она не дешевая.

\- И я чуть не продал все по глупости, - добавил Кайло

\- И... как идут дела с отцом?

Кайло выдерживает паузу, балуясь с салфеткой, пока та не рвется.

\- Они с мамой заедут. Надеются, что я вернусь домой. Скорее всего, я думаю, они просто хотят меня видеть.

\- Не поделишься предысторией семейной драмы?

Кайло резко хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу.

\- Я не хочу говорить о них.

\- Говоришь, как подросток, - тут же выдал Хакс укоризненно.

\- О, отвали, Хакс, - стул наклонился и, затем, вернулся в прежнее положение, пока Кайло, подскочив, стал собирать посуду, с грохотом складывая ее в раковину. - Я знаю, что тебе нравится раздражать, но не делай вид, будто у тебя самая примерная семья.

\- Честно говоря, да. Примерная.

\- Безусловно. Но ведь всегда есть, что скрывать, так? Читай между строк, - Кайло выровнял стул обратно и завалился на него, скрестив руки за спинкой. - Держу пари, твой отец тоже военный. Точно. Не жестокий, но строгий. Очень требовательный, многого ожидает. Всегда хотел, чтобы его сын пошел по его стопам. Ты - единственный ребенок в семье, верно? Так я и думал, - несколько самодовольно завершает он.

\- Неплохо, - протянул Хакс, - Хотя, ты забыл про покойную мать.

Кайло побледнел и вся его самодовольность улетучилась. Хакс наблюдает за сидящем в шоке Кайло, прежде чем позволить себе ухмыльнуться.

\- Просто шучу.

Кайло грустно вздыхает, проводя ладонью по лицу.

\- Ты знаешь, как заставить меня чувствовать себя сволочью.

Теперь пришла очередь Хакса удивляться.

\- Разве?

Настроение переменилось, Кайло встал и достал из неосвещенного холодильника две бутылки.

\- Выпей со мной.

\- Нет.

\- Да что такого случится, если ты выпьешь?

Хакс чувствует какую-то обременяющую массу невысказанного и непризнанного, поднимающуюся в груди. Она вздымалась, удушливо давя на него. Он не позволил себе впасть в ступор. Очень быстро он встает со стула.

\- Мне нужно идти.

С пылающими глазами Кайло снова вскакивает на ноги.

\- Нет, не нужно, - и четко произносит каждый слог, как отдельные предложения.

Он обошел стол в один большой шаг, протягивая руку к Хаксу, заключая его лицо в свои жесткие от мозолей пальцы и целуя его, будто голодал все время ради этого. Ошеломляющий, нежный призыв; стальная решимость Хакса плавится, пальцы беспорядочно цепляют потертую футболку Кайло.

\- Ударь меня, - трепетно просит Кайло его в рот. - Ударь, если хочешь.

\- Что? С чего бы мне это делать?

\- Я не знаю... Не знаю, почему попросил. Просто я... Хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, и это осталось со мной после того, как ты уйдешь...

Хакс снова поцеловал его, проглотив слова, и Кайло слабо простонал; дрожь в руках, лежащих на лице Хакса. Не торопясь, так... медленно... затащить его в спальню. Хакс хочет, до боли хочет дернуть эти волосы, что в вечном беспорядке, и трахнуть его прямо в матрас, и спросить его о татуировке, и почему он сменил имя. Но часть его, глубоко внутри, та, которую Хакс не хочет затрагивать, вводит его в сомнения. Если он сделает это, то это безвозвратно, и он станет зависим от Кайло и ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

\- Мы не можем... - обрывается Хакс. - Я скоро уезжаю...

\- Плевать.

\- Ты не понимаешь, я не могу...

\- Не надо, - сломленно и разозленно говорит Кайло. Его голос почти неслышен, - Плевал я на твои оправдания. Останься, - он не уверен, что просит его остаться на ночь, хотя, это даже лучше; у обоих будто помутнение разума от одной и той же вещи, и осознание этого задевает до глубины души.

Хакс отстранился, оставляя складки на рубашке Кайло.

 

* * *

 

Хакс уложил волосы, прежде чем надеть шапку, последний раз осмотрев себя в зеркале. Все было, конечно, безупречно: волосы, гладко и аккуратно уложенные пробором; как всегда безупречно отутюженная форма; медные запонки, отполированные до блеска.

Кайло идет по своей аллее, в то время как Хакс устремляется вниз по своей. Кайло смотрит на него, упиваясь им мягким взглядом.

\- Красавец, - наконец выдавил из себя он, хотя предельно ясно, что суть не в этом, - Что за прикид?

\- У меня встреча с родителями. Выпускной банкет.

\- Выпуск. Завтра?

\- Был уже сегодня.

Глаза Кайло немного расширились.

\- Ты уже выпустился.

Хакса раздражает только теснота в груди, слева. Не верится. Он бодро кивнул.

\- Выпускной сегодня, банкет вечером. Торжественная церемония завтра.

\- Это то, где они ... - Кайло изображает, будто на его плечах знаки различия. Хакс снова кивает головой. Пара ласточек над головой беззаботно пролетели на фоне сумеречного неба.

Кайло бледно улыбнулся.

\- Поздравляю, - пробормотал он через плечо, идя в дом знакомыми длинными шагами. Хакс наблюдал за ним, пока входная дверь не закрылась.

Долгое проживание здесь уже выработало мышечную память. Очень кстати, Кайло витал в облаках, пока шел к себе, и ему было не до раздумья над маршрутом.

 

* * *

 

Он приехал, когда было уже поздно. Его родители вернулись в гостиницу, и, пока он парковался перед домом, расстегнул высокий, накрахмаленный воротничок. Он никогда не замечал раньше, что форма такая неудобная.

Чувство страха проявляется в животе при виде осколков, рассыпанных на лужайке, будто обломки судна на морском дне. Такого не было уже давно, с момента последней истерики; Кайло, должно быть, держал это в себе. Для чего-то особого.

Под приглушенные звуки разбивающихся вещей, Хакс аккуратно вешает свою форму. Чистя зубы, он позволил себе неэкономно тратить воду, включив струю сильнее, чтобы заглушить шум. Ночи сейчас знойные, он валится и поворачивается в постели; ужасно душно, даже с вентилятором. Снимает свои пижамные штаны и остается в одних боксерах и майке. Даже когда шум стих, сон ускользает от него. Он чувствует себя очень дурно, словно в похмелье.

Будто во сне, ноги несут его к ступенькам Кайло, как железо тянет к магниту. Все те же картонные коробки и груды одежды, футляр для гитары, пустующее место для сабли, пластиковый ящик для шнуров и проводов. Влажная трава колет его босые ноги, холодный бетон. Дверь заперта.

Музыка играет лишь из одного динамика, перевернутого к деревянному полу, отчего мелодия приглушается. Хакс принимает весь этот хаос, пока идет через пространство, которое является зеркальным отражением его половины, вверх по лестнице в затемненную спальню. Он задается вопросом, что же было до этого грандиозного финала. Будто обыск.

После нескольких тяжелых, отвратительных секунд, Хакс добирается до комнаты, думая, что Кайло нет. Что он разрушил все здесь, взял то, что хотел и ушел в ночь. Дуплекс не очень большой, и, помимо тихой музыки, тишина. Кайло никогда не молчит.

Хакс никогда не паниковал. Не опускался до таких неуправляемых эмоций. Его пальцы впились в дверной косяк, пока он пытался овладеть собой. Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он разобрал дико причесанный силуэт, сидящий в открытом окне, свесивший ноги на крышу и сгорбившись, как горгульи на здании церкви.  
Что-то пошатнулось у Хакса внутри. Он восстановил дыхание, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Ты решил распродажу имущества устроить?

Кайло вздрогнул, ударившись головой о створку окна. Он немного посмотрел на Хакса, прежде чем перебросить свои длинные конечности обратно и выпрямиться.

\- Я съезжаю, - объявляет Кайло с небольшим вызовом. Он звучит надорвано и скрипуче, как будто слишком много говорил. - Я не могу больше платить аренду, и ... - он с жестом указывает на общую стену. - Даже если бы я мог, я не хочу иметь дело с другим нервным хреном из академии.

Хакс не может на это обижаться.

\- Но ведь тебе было бы в радость доставать его.

\- Я не хочу раздражать кого-то другого.

Хакс вошел в комнату и тут же споткнулся об упавшую книжную полку. Ругнулся.

\- Это не нормально, - он заикнулся, решительно указывая на нее. Он никогда не заикался. - Устраиваешь истерику, когда ничего не получается.

\- Прекрати, - рыкнул Кайло.

Он выглядел ... будто ранен. Как тяжело травмированное животное. Изнемогающий хищник.

\- Прости, - Хакс протер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Мне жаль.

Он никогда не любил извиняться. Он чувствовал себя слабым. Оставшимся без контроля.

\- Прости.

Преимущество в росте Кайло составляло всего один или два дюйма. Но он всегда рисовался. Это заметно по тому, как он двигается: смело, движения энергичные и твердые. А сейчас он просто стоял там, как обычный человек, напряженно, но грустно опустив свои широкие плечи.

\- Когда ты уезжаешь? - встревоженно выдает Кайло.

\- Аренда проплачена до следующей недели.

Кайло резко захлопнул окно.

\- Все мои вещи упакованы, так что я мог бы помочь с твоими если хочешь, - предлагает Хакс, запинаясь, поморщившись, после того, как выдал это, не подумав.

Если бы взгляды могли убивать, то Хакс бы умер и был бы погребен дважды.

\- Большое спасибо, - голос Кайло ровный, с оттенком презрения. - Ты так добр.

\- Кайло, - Хакс манит его двумя пальцами, - Иди сюда. Пожалуйста.

Компакт-диск щелкает под ногами, Кайло шагает к двери, косвенно глядя на Хакса, словно он просто часть беспорядка. Тот хватает его за руку.

\- Кайло...

Хакс вовремя уклоняется от врезавшегося в стену кулака Кайло. Под новым гипсокартоном твердый камень, и Кайло неровно глотает воздух, сдержав крик.

\- Почему мы всегда деремся?! - вопит Хакс, хватая Кайло, чтобы рассмотреть окровавленную руку. - Это варварство!

Кайло, вывернувшись, высвобождается.

\- Потому что ты гребаный высокомерный мудак, и я тебя ненавижу!

\- Взаимно.

Хакс сокращает расстояние между ними, обвив одной рукой шею Кайло, два тела буйно прижимаются в неизбежном столкновении. Поцелуй Хакса горячий, руки Кайло сжимаются вокруг него. Этот жар... Наконец-то живой.

На кровати не было простыни, и волосы Кайло выглядели темным облаком на матрасе, его рот немного опухший и такой приятный, глаза полны неописуемого. Он выгибается к Хаксу, его объятия настолько крепкие и отчаянные, почти болезненные, весь пыл и дикость, и все это вызывает Кайло.

И когда Хакс хватает его волосы, он стонет, голова падает обратно; он открывается Хаксу, заскулив и вздохнув, податливо и затаив дыхание, отдаваясь в его руки.

\- Ты не знаешь, - Кайло ахает в шею Хакса, с явным желанием в сиплом голосе, тело прогибается под ним. - Как я хотел тебя. Прямо за стеной. Как я думал о тебе ночью, о твоих руках на мне...

\- Я знаю. Я знаю, - Хакс тихо целует его, переплетя пальцы и толкая Кайло в матрас. Мощные руки Кайло не оказывают этому сопротивления.

Безумие, ветреность, переменчивость Кайло позволяет только ему.

 

* * *

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был на выдаче грамоты на офицерский чин, - неожиданная просьба, и это не похоже на него, как в спонтанности, так и в том, как чисты его чувства. Ранимость для него не естественна.

Кайло начал, протянув в сторону Хакса:

\- Зачем?

\- А что?

\- Я таким не увлекаюсь.

\- Даже если будет второй завтрак после? Бесплатная еда, должно быть, по твоей части.

\- Ты думаешь этим меня заманить? Болтать с твоими родителями и разнообразными незнакомцами весь бранч? Я пас.

\- Твое упущение, - пожимает плечами Хакс, переплетя пальцы за головой. - У них есть великолепные яйца Бенедикт.

Они сидят тихо некоторое время. Хакс хочет включить вентилятор (это выше него, как Кайло может сохранять помещение таким душным, тем более, что от его огромного тела жар исходит, как от печи) но, чтобы встать, придется выпутаться. И он решает, что немного пота никогда не повредит.

\- У меня нет костюма, - признается Кайло в конце концов

\- Приличный пиджак сойдет. У тебя же есть такой, да? - Кайло не ответил. - По крайней мере, рубашка с воротником?

\- Если бы даже и была, - двусмысленно говорит Кайло, мозолистые кончики пальцев совмещаются с ребрами Хакса, - то, вероятно, уже где-то на лужайке.

 

* * *

 

Брендол Хакс Старший вешает пряжки на орденской ленте на плечи своего сына и салютует ему. Впервые, как офицеру. Хакс не уверен, что может сдерживать всю гордость. Его родители всегда поощряли его выбор, но он хотел этого и сам тоже. Он никогда не сомневался в выбранном пути своей жизни, и теперь он был окончательно установлен, и это было бесподобное ощущение.

Кольнуло какое-то досадное чувство. Он в конце концов смирился с тем, что Кайло не пришел, избавляясь от лишних мыслей о нем, чтобы обдумать это позже, но, когда он опускает салют, безошибочно узнает вдалеке фигуру, блуждающую по лужайке и выглядящую потерянной.

Хакс пожимает руки, улыбаясь для фото. Его родители болтали со старыми знакомыми; когда мать заметила его, он поднял палец, говоря, что скоро вернется.

\- Я просто друга увидел, - говорит он и ускользает.

Кайло что-то сделал со своими волосами, они зачесаны назад в свободные, шелковистые волны, выглядя прямо-таки роскошно, что не говорит о том, что Хакс когда-либо связывался с Кайло до этого. Оказывается, у него есть блейзер, и черная пуговица вверху лишь слегка мнет его. Чувство облегчения появляется, когда он видит, как Хакс пробирается к нему сквозь толпу.

Они сталкиваются друг с другом, некоторое время молчат, люди проходят мимо так, будто речная вода течет вокруг скалы.

\- Прости, я забыл про это, - извиняется Кайло неловко. - Я не мог найти пиджак, - он оглядывает хорошо одетых гостей и выпускников, которые окружали их. - Я должен был надеть галстук, - он жмурится от вспышек фотокамер рядом.

\- Не важно.

Хакс уводит его подальше от толпы к широкой дорожке из гравия, затененной густой сенью деревьев, которая тянется через кампус. Листья шуршат и переливаются на ветру, и мешающиеся друг с другом смех и радостные голоса исчезают в приятном шуме.

\- У тебя новая форма, - останавливается Кайло. - Я думаю, что теперь я могу сказать тебе, что я всегда думал, что тебе идет форма. Любая.

Хакс стал увлеченно рассматривать блестящие носки ботинок.

\- У тебя уши покраснели, - оповещает его Кайло. - С таким цветом лица трудно скрыть румянец, пряничный.

Услышав прозвище, Хакс резко бросил взгляд на Кайло.

\- Это уже привычка, - беззаботно пожимает плечами Кайло, - Отучиться сложно.

Хакс оглядывает море людей, слоняющихся по лужайке.

\- Когда я снова найду своих родителей, ты бы мог подойти и поздороваться.

Он явно убедил Кайло.

\- Я думаю, что мы достаточно много знаем о родителях друг друга, чтобы прилично представиться.

\- Я до сих пор ожидаю объяснения тому, что побудило тебя преследовать своего отца с саблей. Не думай, что я забыл, - Хакс лениво теребит рукав Кайло, бархатистый на ощупь, бордовый, и настолько темный, что он почти черного цвета. Очень похоже на Кайло.

\- Ты был прав, Хакс, - говорит он с привычной прерывистостью. Его взгляд мрачный, нехитрый, - То, что ты говорил раньше. Ты уезжаешь - это взрослая жизнь.

\- Я никогда не делаю полумер, - его тон не несет никаких доводов, рука спускается вниз, переплетаясь с пальцами Кайло. Вместе они чувствуют себя так хорошо. Ему нравится, как Хакс его подгоняет. - Прошлой ночью я с тобой перепихнулся не по глупости… - теперь был черед Кайло краснеть, - …это было как прощание.

\- Ты приводил девчонку на Новый Год, - с обидой напоминает ему Кайло, - ты мог начать отношения с ней.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты ревновал, - Кайло ровняется с ним. - Ты же ревновал, так?!

\- У меня могло быть рискованное эмоциональное состояние.

Хакс притянул его ближе, кротко прижав, но целенаправленно поцеловав висок. Он не уверен, что конкретно он намерен передать этим, но это ощущается значительным.

\- У меня скоро офицерские курсы. На шесть недель, до середины июля.

Брови искривляются, и взгляд Кайло небрежно ускользает. Он абсолютно откровенен в этот момент (даже когда симулирует интерес к людям на лужайке), как будто его грудь и его бьющееся сердце открыты.

В голове у Хакса бесконечное число вещей, которые он мог бы сказать. Он формулирует в голове несколько предложений, снова перестраивает, но выдает лишь:

\- Ты еще будешь здесь?

Глаза Кайло вернулись к нему.

\- Пока не знаю. Может, перееду в город.

\- Учитывая цены на аренду? Ты на своей шкуре ощутишь образ голодающего художника.

\- Там, куда ты едешь, есть Вай-Фай? - неожиданно спрашивает Кайло без особой деликатности. - Или телефонный сигнал?

\- Я вообще-то в Джорджию еду, а не в Антарктиду.

\- Мог бы и туда съездить. Как раз тебе под стать: холодная, пустая, почти безжизненная...

\- Знаешь, Кайло, пока меня не будет, лучше не будем связываться. Ты не умеешь писать сообщения... Должен же быть предел твоим смайликам...

Кайло прерывает его, горячо прижимаясь к его губам. Хакс знает, что могут подумать люди вокруг, но он сделает исключение. Когда Кайло прекращает, он медлит; несколько долгих мгновений, пока их лбы соприкасаются.

Хакс никогда не употреблял наркотики, но может представить ощущения от них.

Он смотрит на руку Кайло, зажатую в своей. На костяшках пальцев свежий синяк цвета индиго. Он проводит большим пальцем по царапинам на коже.

\- Больно?

Темные глаза Кайло не покидают лица Хакса.

\- Нет. Больше нет.


End file.
